Enamorado de la Luna
by Sakura Freya
Summary: Sokka esta triste, solo le quedan recuerdos de lo que fue su amor con Yue... o tal vez, pueda tener algo más...


Bien, aviso que lo que este es un pequeño trazo que ''ocurre'' en la isla ember, Es principalmente sobre Sokka y sobre el no alterare nada…lo que alterare un poquito es el kataang y el maiko….

¡¡POR SIEMPRE ZUTARA Y TAANG!!

* * *

Hace un tiempo:

-no te dejare hacerlo. tu padre me pidio que te protejiera

-tengo que hacerlo- dijo con firmseza, soltando la mano de Sokka, ella sedió su vida; Para que La viviese.  
-se ha ido...se ha ioo...-susurró él, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su amada. Este se desvanecio, y el koi volvio a nadar en el estanque.

El espiritu de Yue se hizo presente, y con un beso, le dijo sus ultimas palabras a ese muchacho...

-adios, Sokka. Siempre estare con tigo- termino ella,

* * *

_iHoy hay Luna llena, ''Hoy La vijila por completo la tierra''…._

_¡eso es mentira! Eres tu, mi hermosa Yue, la que cuida de nosotros…la que me observa… oh… Yue…_

_No te imaginas cuanto te extraño… Si, salve a Suki. Pero es en estas noches de luna llena en las que me pregunto ¿la salve por que estoy enamorado? ¿o solo por el miedo de perder a alguien más, como lo hice con tigo? Oh…Yue… Te ame tanto… Cuando este viaje comenzó, fue Suki quien capto mi atención…pero luego…luego, haya, en el polo norte… ¡Como capturaste mi corazón!... y no es ''Te ame'' es ''Te amo''_

_No Logro olvidarte, mi amada Yue. _

Sokka Miraba la luna llena, como lo hacia cada noche. Cada Noche desde que Yue había dado su vida, para que La no muriese...

El Miraba la luna, y hablaba, le contaba a Yue todo lo que había ocurrido en ese mes. Tal vez ella esta ahí, oyéndolo…o tal vez simplemente eran palabras que él decía para desahogarse

_i¿sabes, Yue? Mi hermana me contó (aunque seguro omitió algunas cosas…) Que Aang le confeso su amor…pero ella no lo ama. No puedo culparla… Y si lo quisiese, tampoco. No soy cual para decir o no quien debe amar a quien. Eso pasó Hace poco más de un mes… Creo que ya te lo eh contado, pero Aang… Aang parece que ya lo supero… Ojala fuese así de fácil para mi…._

-¿Sokka? ya es bastante tarde, Mejor ve a dormir

_iZuko…no me caes mal, eres un buen amigo… Le sonrío y me dirijo a mi cuarto…_

_Adios, Mi amada Luna, nos vemos mañana, la Luna seguirá llena. _

-¡Miren!¡Miren lo que encontramos, muchachos!- Katara es la de la palabra, que llega corriendo junto a Toph, Con un bonito cartel en las manos…_la ultima vez que Pasó esto, fuimos a una obra muy rara…_ -Miren, habrá un baile…no seria romántico- Mira a Sokka con una bella mirada

-conozco este baile… es un gran festejo, y como es una mascarada, nadie nos reconocería… aunque siempre lo deteste- Dice Zuko, con un aire de poco entusiasmo

-¿acaso le tienes miedo a lo romántico, Llamita?-Dice la bandida ciega burlesca.

-IREMOS- Grita el chico, casi enojado. Katara toma una actitud muy alegre, La de Aang es casi la misma, a Toph… no le importa mucho, Zuko muestra una pequeña sonrisa, y Sokka se anima….un poco.

-creo que no podre ir, estoy un poco enferma-comentó Suki- tu si ve Sokka, diviértete- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Zuko de cortes (y por que de casualidad había encontrado un saco de oro entre la casa) invitó a las chicas a comprarse vestidos y mascaras apara la fiesta. La respuesta fue una Katara y una Suki que terminaron arrastrando a Toph para compra, y aunque Suki decidió no ir para cuidar el lugar (y además por que no se sentía bien) quería que su amiga se viera bien. Al llegar la noche, se dirigieron, tranquilos hacia el lugar en que se celebraría, estaba sonando música suave, hermosos cuadros se extendían en las paredes, y mucha gente estaba ahí, ya sea bailando, comiendo o solo hablando.

_iValla, jamás vi a mi hermana mas bonita…tiene un vestido largo de colores negro y con unos detalles azul oscuro, y el vestido tiene ciertos brillos, lleva un antifaz que sostiene con la mano… ¡se vera hermosa, pero mas les vale que nadie se le acerque mucho por que lo mataria!... Zuko lleva una túnica elegante rojo oscuro, y media mascara, cubre exactamente su cicatriz, y un poco mas de la cara. Toph y Aang llevan algo parecido, Ambos un traje pantalón, Aang una Mascara grande que se asegura de cubrir toda su cabeza, y La mascara de Toph, cumbre los ojos lo suficiente como para que nadie la llegue a reconocer como la bandida ciega…o como la fugitiva. Ambos se ven muy infantiles… y pensar que este niño salvara al mundo…. Ah claro, yo, yo tengo un traje negro y un antifaz igual._

…_Creo que ah de haber pasado una, o dos horas… Esperare a que la Luna suba un poco más, y saldré a verla. Por ahora, me dedico a comer un poco…_

-di…disculpa…

-¿eh?-_ i me volteo a mirarla…valla, pero es una jovencita, muy bonita. Tiene la piel pálida, entre su antifaz puedo ver sus ojos negros y tiene cabello Negro, amarrado en lo alto de su cabeza…ese peinado me recuerda un poco a Yue, pero lo que mas me recuerda a Yue, es ese hermoso vestido blanco, que cubre sus piernas y tres cuartos de sus brazos, y en su antifaz se distingue… media luna, plateada y brillante…_

-si, dime ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó amablemente

-me llamo Ming, y yo..quería saber- la chica esta nerviosa, y titubea, traga saliva y luego prosigue – si te gustaría bailar…¿?

Sokka le dirige una sonrisa sincera

-bueno, estoy…-dirige su vista hacia la ventana, es cuando unas nubes se disipan- esperando a alguien…que ya llegó…

-de…de acuerdo…gracias- dice ella, y se retira.

Sokka se dirige a un pequeño balcón que hay, y cuando llega, susurra ''hola Yue''

_iHola Yue…aquí estoy, de nuevo, como cada noche…_

Empezó a decir, con un aire de melancolía en su Voz

_iEcho una mirada hacia adentro… Mira, Yue, parece que Aang supero por completo a mi hermana jeje, esta bailando alegremente con Toph…aunque lo hacen de una manera muy infantil, jajaja…y ¿mi hermana? No la veo…esta…esta…¿dende? OO con Zuko… están bailando juntos, muy unidos, ya que la canción es lenta…bueno… no es quien yo preferiría…pero Zuko, es un buen chico…aunque más le vale cuidar donde pone esa mano ¬¬…. ¿Yue? _

_La luna…. Esta ¿esta desapareciendo? Despacio, desde arriba hacia abajo, empieza a borrarse un poco. Yue ¿Por qué te vas? _

En ese momento, dentro de la fiesta ocurre algo que detiene a todos. Ming, Siente de repente un pinchazo y se golpea con fuerza contra una pared, Sosteniendo las manos a la altura del pecho, y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza…

_iHa pasado un buen rato, y ya casi se va del todo… adiós Yue, ojala y me respondieras ¿Por Qué? _

No lo notó, pero el ''¿Por Qué?'' lo dijo en voz alta…y tubo una respuesta…

-Por esto…

Sokka voltea rápidamente, esa voz sele hace conocida...pero no es quien espera, no era Yue… Era Ming ¿era ella?

_i-Yu…Yue?- atino a preguntar, si, es la muchachita que vi antes…pero ahora, su cabello es color plata…_

_-dímelo tu- Dices con esa hermosa sonrisa, te acercas a mi, y fijo mi mirada a la tuya, esos ojos….Son…los de…_

_-¡YUE!-Gritó con todo mi aliento, y solo salto a abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas- tanto que quisiera decirte…pero no hay alabras…-Una lagrima corre por mis ojos_

_-Sokka…-Dices, y respondes a mi abrazo_

Minutos antes, Ming golpeaba contra la pared, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras la Luna se deshacía hacia abajo, su cabello se tornaba blanco, iniciando por las puntas y yendo hacia arriba. Cuando estuvo completamente color plata, abrió los ojos brutalmente, dejándolos ver celestes y brillantes, se paró despacio, y caminó elegante hacia el balcón…

_-Sokka, debo decirte algo importante_

_-no importa, nada importa si puedo tenerte en mis brazos, aunque sea un segundo- Te abrazo más Fuerte._

_-no, Sokka, en verdad- te corres un poco y me miras a los ojos- Sokka, yo se que amaste, pero… Debes superarlo, yo ya eh muerto, y tu vida aun sigue… no estés eternamente atado a mi… Sigue adelante, Sokka_

_-Yue…_

_-Debes dejar de amarme, si no quieres, no me olvides. Pero…Suki, ella es una buena chica, ella cuidara bien de ti, como lo hubiese echo yo…Por favor, olvida este amor, y yo lo are._

_Niego con la cabeza lentamente –mientes… sabes tan bien como yo, que no te olvidare, y no me olvidaras._

_Una lagrima corre por ese rostro, que si bien no es tuyo, Ahora lo tienes…_

_Una pequeña risa, sabes que dije la verdad- es cierto… no puedo olvidarte… Pero… Estas vivo, vive tu vida, es tuya, no mía…Yo ahora soy un espíritu mayor. Tui ah cuidado de mi desde que me convertí en la _

_luna. Despreocúpate de mi, recuérdame si quieres… pero esto que hago ahora, no lo tengo permitido…-haces un sonrisita picara, pero tus palabras…realmente me tocan- por favor, te lo ruego, vive. Yo te prometo, que el día que mueras, y espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo, yo estaré ahí, y te recibiré con un beso…pero hasta entonces, enamórate, cásate, y se feliz. Yo tratare de también serlo._

_-Yue…- tu mirada profunda se cruza con la mía….-te am….-cortó la palabra que estaba por decir, si tu me lo pides… dejare de amarte, pero jamás te olvidare -te ame_

_Corres mi antifaz, quieres ver mi rostro, y yo hago lo mismo con el que llevas puesto, o más bien, con el que lleva Ming…y no me importa si no eres tu… quiero ver tus hermosos ojos celestes, quiero sentir tus labios…_

_-espero que cumplas tu promesa- digo cuando siento el rose de tus labios sobre los míos, sin detenerme ya, beso esa boca, la siento igual a la tuya, aquella vez en el polo norte…._

_-lo haré.- Te separas un poco de mi para decirlo, y vuelves a besarme…_

En ese momento, es cuando el cabello de La joven se destiñe por completo, volviéndose negro otra vez, la Luna vuelve al cielo, llenándose rápidamente. Ahora esa chica no es Yue, y Sokka lo siente en la forma de besarse. Esa joven, es Ming.

-¡que haces! ¡pervertido!- Dijo, dándole una cachetada a Sokka y alejándose, sin saber ni como había terminado ahí.

La noche sigue, calma y tranquila, y el baile, hace lo mismo. Sokka echa una mirada y ve como aun bailan juntos su hermana y Zuko, y como sus otros dos amigos, comparten unas sillas charlando y riendo…

Toca su mejilla, un poco adolorido, pero con una gran sonrisa, levanta su mirada, y mira la luna… el joven de las tribus agua, puede ver claramente, como en esa luna, se distingue una sonrisa, y el rostro de esa mujer, que tanto amo….

Jamás olvidaria, lo que acababa de ocurrir


End file.
